The Death Card
by zxHydra
Summary: This story is about a man named Athea who comes from a race if people called the Prodigians, he violates the law many times without being caught or being branded suspicious, and it all goes wrong once he draws the card of Death. How will his life continue on after drawing this card?
1. 1 - The Death Card

Chapter 1

The story opens up with our main character, Atheas, a young male of a race known as the Prodigians. This race got its name from the word "prodigy" and, as the name implies, this race was naturally gifted, but they were gifted in every field. Whether it be physically or mentally they were gifted in it. As such, this race did not have to do much of anything. Though, this race did generally love to feel ontop and as such, were constantly taking over other races.

Once every 20 years or when the current one died, the race would elect out of 5 candidates who decided they were going to actually try for once and the winner would be elected to be the Most Prodigious King or the MPK. This king would be the ruler of the race and would have almost complete control over the race, the only exception was obviously if he majority of the race disagreed. One of the rules of the race was to never study unless you were trying to become the MPK. Our main character, Atheas, broke this rule multiple times but to never get caught.

Atheas was never caught because of his system he called the Video General Plan in which he would go into a video rental store and would rent a video and enter the bathroom. In order to get knowledge all one would need is any video containing knowledge and to bring it to the government and they would come out with a book called "Icarus's Battleground". Atheas through some means or another found out how to attain this book through the same means as the government. All he would need is a gallon of milk, an orange, and painkillers.

I'm about an hour Atheas would leave the Bathroom with the Video but no sign of the milk,orange, or the painkillers. He would give back the video, say thanks for it and leave.

There was an annual ceremony called the Pride Card Withdrawal and this ceremony was to draw the thing the person had the most pride in. For most it was work,family,or their skill. These cards would take a literal action in their lives, whether it would be getting promotions easily, finding mates easily, or their skills easily being able to help them accomplish what they most desire. This festival would only take place when they reached the age of 20 and Atheas had just turned 20. This festival would take place at the beginning of the year as to get as many people as possible.It was that time of year and Atheas had to draw his card. He drew a card that was never seen before, every card would say something like "Your skill is what you rely on most.", but Atheas's read "Your Justice is in Death".

The card giver asked him to kindly read to him what he got but Atheas acted like he didn't hear him. Once more the man asked if he could read out his card. Before Atheas could answer he turned to the man with his face drenched in sweat and said

-To Be Continued


	2. 2 - Invasion Command

Chapter 2

He turned to the man and said "The card I drew was the card of Skill."

The man replied with "That's wonderful, May I see it?"

Atheas replied with a simple excuse: "I have to get to the airport soon or I'll miss my flight to my grandmothers funeral, I have no time."

The man, who was skeptical at this point, said "What's the name of this grandmother of yours?"

Atheas replied "You're being a bit too nosy for a stranger if you ask me."

The man realizing his mistake and knowing it would be wrong to pursuit him for he felt it would have dire consequences if he pursued him any further replied "You're right"

Atheas walked away calmly securing his secret of his card of "Death"

When Atheas got to his house, locked his door, unpacked, and sat down he pulled the card from his pocket. "Justice in Death" he wondered to himself. What was that supposed to mean?

Maybe he finds justice in the death of those who oppose him?

Maybe his justice is death to all whether innocent or not?

Maybe he would need to avenge himself or someone for some wrongdoing?

Maybe he was overthinking this? No Atheas thought to himself in reply 'that wouldn't make sense because it has a literal toll on my life so thinking about it would be like thinking about my wellbeing which isn't overthinking it'

Whatever, Atheas thought to himself, 'I will deal with it when it comes face-to-face with me'.

Atheas switched on the TV and started channel surfing. When he finally got to the news, the word 'Invasion' caught his eye. He listened in and the reporter was talking about another alien race yet again trying to invade the Prodigian home planet Prodigia. This race was a race known as the Xufierites who were always a very barbaric race and the Prodigians had been expecting their invasion and already had a plan to stop them from invading. So Atheas thought nothing of it until the news cut to even more recent news

News Reporter: This just in the Xufierites have launched an unexpected move that foils the whole plan of the government to stop them. They seem to have a sort of enemy technology that allows them to access super speed, strength, armor among many other things that allow them to outnumber and even overwhelm Prodigian forces. The newsreporter reported that the government is asking that all males whether extraordinary physique or not to report to the town main hall in preparation of being set out onto the field for a war against the Xufierites. Atheas was not a man of great physical physique but like that of an average mans, and desperate times called for desperate measures.

As the group of many many men were gathered, the MPK himself came out and announced to the men the plan: MPK (Most Prodigious King), PM1 (Prodigian Man 1), PM2, and PM3:

MPK: We are gathered today as you all have heard, because of a war that consists of the Xufierites and the Prodigians. The Xufierites seem to have acquired alien technology that gives them a very significant advantage on the battlefield. We have gathered you here today to help fight against the war.

PM1: If they have such high level alien technology, why wouldn't we just give into their forces instead of fighting a war we know we cannot win?

MPK: That's what I was expecting you to ask, and we have a new secret weapon system. We use the cards you all get when you first turn 20, against them in these new weapons.

These weapons were in a range variety from clubs to knives to bows an arrows to guns. They were all with a sleek black design and blue highlights.

MPK: These weapons will help you fight on the battlefield against them.

PM2: How do these weapons work?

MPK: These weapons work based on your cards, for example if your card has to do with family, if you are with your squadron members at most times you will find your weapon is most adept to that situation and is easier to use thus helping you in your fight against the enemy.

PM1: Do these weapons have any drawbacks?

MPK: The only drawback you get is from incapatability and only a very rare instance will that ever happen and it usually only ever does when somebody makes a mistake-

Atheas being a Prodigian and also a man who has acquired a lot of knowledge is shaken by this but not visibly. To himself he thought 'If these are based on our cards, they wont have one for Death! What ever will I do, at this point i will have to take my chances with incompatibility. I will need to know the drawbacks first if I want to make my final decision'

MPK: -we also have these weapons that wont give as much power as one that is compatible for those of you who do not have a card yet. Also as such they do not have any drawbacks unless you have already gotten a card. The drawback will be the weapon sapping your energy rapidly and if it is not treated right away or the weapon is discarded in any manner this will lead to the person being thrown into a coma. The scientists estimations are that for every minute of use of an incompatible weapon is an hour-long coma.

PM3: Excuse me sir but there was a rare case of a man who was in a hurry and didn't show his card. For whatever reason it may be, but can he somehow get a weapon?

Atheas glared at the man in the crowd but in such a way not to be suspected. He quickly realized that it was the man who was there when he went to get his card! If the King didn't have a solution for that Atheas would have to somehow escape home and feign ignorance to the news. Atheas just remembered that the broadcast had the symbol of an eye with a red x over it on the bottom left corner. In Prodigia this meant that the broadcast would interrupt anything and so Atheas couldn't use an excuse like he was on a different channel, instead he would have to opt out for something like he was taking a shower, making dinner, or asleep after a long-hard day of work.

MPK: I've never heard of such a thing. Now stop spouting nonsense and give me real questions!

After that, the King told the men to come up one by one to get their weapons one-by-one

Atheas saw this as his chance to escape and make an excuse on the fly, but the next thing he knew his face and the ground had just met. He tripped over a rock and was now in a risky situation because many people who were around him were looking at him. What would he do? How would he escape in this situation? What excuse did he come up with as to sneaking out?

-To Be Continued


End file.
